conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Coast
: Truth alone guides us) |province_song = Onward, Gold Coast! |image_map = Map of Gold Coast.png |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* | | }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Gold Coaster |capital = Los Angeles |largest_city = Los Angeles |area = 6,959 sq. mi. 18,030 km2 |population = 11,383,987 (2010) |ethnicity = Hispanic White (34%) Non-Hispanic White (23%) Asian (17%) Black (12%) Mixed (8%) Other (6%) |admission = |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |government_type = |governor = Governor |ruler = Michel Stagg |deputy = Lieutenant Governor |govthead = Ellen Han |senators = Daniel Laaksonen Christopher Chu |commoners = 23 total commoners 11 Democratic-Republicans 10 Royalists 2 Libertarians |time_zone = / }}The Gold Coast is a province located on the southwestern coast of the Kingdom of Sierra. The most populous province in the Kingdom with over 11 million people, the province is the 18th largest province by area. Its seat of government, the city of Los Angeles, is also the national capital of the Kingdom and the largest city in the country. It borders Kings to the north, the Inland Empire to the east, Orange to the south, and the to the west. The Gold Coast also includes two offshore islands, and Santa Catalina. Originally inhabited by the tribe and other Native Sierrans, the land of what is now known as the Gold Coast had its first contact with Europeans in 1542 by and in 1602. Claimed by , the Gold Coast was eventually inhabited by Spaniard civilians and soldiers following a successful 1771 expedition led by friar . By 1777, several cities including future capital Los Angeles was established, affirming Spanish control of the land. Following the of Mexico, the Gold Coast became part of the Mexican territory of , remaining so until the . The war saw the eruption of the and the formation of the , the entity that would eventually evolve into the present-day Kingdom of Sierra. The attracted many foreigners to immigrate to Sierra, and many began settling in the Gold Coast where cities such as Los Angeles were rapidly expanding. Following the decision for the national government to relocate from San Francisco City to Los Angeles, the Gold Coast experienced massive demographic and social change, as well as a booming economy. Continued development of the urban regions have led to the high status the province has in contemporary times. Much of the Gold Coast, and consequently its population, lies within in the central , , or . The and (both part of the ) separates the main basin from the northern regions of the province, which features the and the . Several, smaller mountain ranges are scattered throughout the province's northern, western, and southwestern regions, including the . The , , , and are the province's principal rivers, and all flow into the . Etymology Geography Climate Ecology History Demographics Culture Religion Languages Economy Infrastructure Freeways Government and politics Education Sports See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra